role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultrawoman Beth
Ultrawoman Beth (ウルトラウーマンベス Urutoraūman Besu) is a female member of the alien trio known as the Ultra Force and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ultrawoman Beth is the shortest, youngest and lightest member of the trio as well as the only female, and is very determined as to protecting the Earth from evil threats. History NOTE: This only details about events in the RPVerse Debut: Hilarious Chaos in Osaka Ultrawoman Beth made her first appearance along with Ultraman Scott and Ultraman Chuck to fight off against Dagahra, as Gekkoku 1 and Gekkoku 2 had been defeated already. Ultrawoman Beth and Ultraman Chuck started off their fight by both kicking Grid off of Ultraman Scott, only for Grid to retaliate by firing his Zachion Atomic Ray against the two Ultras. Grid then burrowed underground and caused the ground underneath Beth and Chuck to collapse, causing them to both fall into Grid's trap. Ultrawoman Beth then shot Grid with Ultra Spout, sending a powerful stream of water against Grid, hitting Grid and causing him to burrow away. As Ultraman Scott was getting beaten by Dagahra, Ultrawoman Beth suggested that Ultraman Chuck should go help out Ultraman Scott while Ultrawoman Beth would stay and take care of Grid, to which Ultraman Chuck agreed to do. Grid then tried to attack Ultraman Chuck, only for Ultrawoman Beth to punch Grid in the back of the head hard, sending him crashing into some buildings. Dagahra then went berserk and fired lightning down at Ultrawoman Beth, taking her down for a bit. Ultrawoman Beth then got back up and fired her Ultra Spout at Daghra, shooting a powerful blast of water stream against him. Dagahra tried to evade, but got hit, but was still able to fly and fired his Barems at Beth while Grid held onto her arms so that she wouldn't try to dodge. Ultrawoman Beth was then sent crashing into some buildings. Later on, Dagahra eventually retreated but then MIB Gojira then arrived onto the ensuing chaos. Luckily, Ultraman Mebius then appeared to help the Ultra Force! MIB Gojira then transformed into MIB ShinGoji, blasting his atomic ray at both Ultrawoman Beth and Ultraman Chuck, causing the two to fall down. Ultraman Scott then flew in and pummeled MIB ShinGoji briefly, up until three new meteorites appeared raining down on the area; Beth, Chuck and Scott went up to check on the meteorites. One of the monsters known as Plesios then rised and constricted Beth, to which Beth then retaliated by grabbing onto hold of Plesios and shootings her Ultra Chop against Plesios, sending Plesios against some buildings, however Grid took Plesio's attack instead. Plesios and Grid then both fired their respective rays at Beth. Beth was hit by the rays, before then firing her Granium Light Ray, sweeping it towards the two causing Grid and Plesios to jump out of the way both firing their rays while falling down. Later on, all three members of the Ultra Force then went to fight Tyrant, all three uniting to blasting their Granium Light Rays together to blast at Tyrant; however the Zachion Monsters got in the way of the blast, protecting Tyrant. The Zachion Monsters were then defeated. Tyrant was later defeated when a major explosion caused by MIB Godzilla then occurred, also causing the Ultra Force to fly and crash into some buildings; the Zachions then retreated from the battlefield. Beth, Chuck and Scott then got back up and celebrated their victory; Beth along with Scott and Chuck then flew off in the air, their work their now done. Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Ultrawoman Beth made a cameo in the RP where she along with Ultraman Scott and Ultraman Chuck ran and flew off to whatever their next mission was; to which TripGoji greeted and then said farewell to them right away. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Ultrawoman Beth made a cameo in the RP where she was seen along with her associates Ultraman Scott and Ultraman Chuck help out Ultraman 80 and Ultraman Joneus fight off Femigon, Zarkorr, Kraa, Alien Atler and Jiorugon. Abilities & Techniques Signature Powers * Ultra Spout: Ultrawoman stands on the surface of a body of water, and absorbs the surrounding water, and then ejects it in a similar fashion as Ultraman's Slash Ray. * Ultra Chop: An attack preformed by emitting stored energy through the hands to slice through something. * Ultra Power: A superhuman strength technique used to fling away enemies, which are many time heavier than Ultrawoman. Shared Powers * Granium Ray: The classic cross style energy beam shared by the Ultras. * Travel Spheres: The Ultra Force crossed the void of space and came to Earth in Travel Spheres that take the form of balls of light. * Flight: Ultrawoman Beth can fly at Mach 23. Trivia * All three of the Ultra Force were designed by Keita Amemiya, creator of the series Garo, who combined elements of previous Showa era Ultras. Beth is based on Mother of Ultra and Ultraman Taro. * She is the only Ultra-being to wear a necklace. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Ultras Category:Lawful Good Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Military Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Flying Characters Category:Aliens Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)